Code geass: Reset of the rebellion
by shams1996
Summary: Time travel, There is more to the zero requiem than suzaku killing lelouch, now lelouch return to the past armed with future knowledge and he is ready to take britannia head on but what is he plotting does he still hate the empire or is it something else. Lelouch/harem
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN CODE GEASS**

 **THE DEVIL RETURNS**

 **Lelouch talking with Lloyd and Cecile:**

"Is this all the data i asked of you" Lelouch asked the two scientist.

"Yes your majesty, but can i ask what do you need that data for" replied Lloyd inquiring about Lelouch reasons.

"Lloyd"Cecile warned.

"Something that will help me alot" replied Lelouch mysteriously.

* * *

 **After Lelouch talk with Suzaku right before zero requiem:**

 **"** You didnt tell Suzaku about the second half of the plan,did you Lelouch"CC said after Suzaku left.

"Suzaku doesnt need to know about it after all he has no role"replied Lelouch.

"I see but do you really want to go through it, this will make the first part meaningless"

"I will go through with it, i know it is hypocratical of me to want to return to the past when i seek the future but so what i am the demon emperor i can be selfish right" replied Lelouch with some humor in the last sentence.

"You will be the only one to remember and i will only see memories not experince " warned CC.

"If that is the only price to have a happy ending then i am ready to pay it"

"Very well, but Lelouch before that will you say my name one last time and this time live you life"

"OK, **Cera"** Lelouch said lovingly earning a kiss from CC.

"For good luck" CC said to a shocked Lelouch

"Witch" Was all lelouch said before going to his death.

* * *

"Yes...I...I destroy the world...and create it anew...Lelouch then closes his eyes.

Then his eyes opened.

"He mustnt die"

* * *

"It worked" that was the first thing Lelouch thought after hearing this sentence and seeing the dead bodies around him.

"We were supposed to capture the female alive, but, oh well." The man shrugged, unconcerned by the death of his target.

 **"Die"** Ordered Lelouch the royal guards using his geass angry because these people didnt care about the death of CC even if she isnt really dead.

"Happily my lord" The royal guards said before killing each other.

"I cant really believe that i returned to the past" thought Lelouch smirking his trademark smirk and carring CC body princess style, when suddenly the front of the warehouse exploded a sutherland came through the gaping hole of the warehouse.

Villetta Nu's voice came from the Sutherland, "What happened here, boy? And why is a Britannian student in a place like this?" But Lelouch didn't even respond, merely standing there "Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll…" She stopped as she saw the growing scowl on Lelouch's face. She fired a round of bullets into the wall behind him, but he barely even flinched as bits of debris fell around him. "Answer me!" She was becoming increasingly unnerved by his unyielding stance, and she didn't like it one bit.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we have a medical emergency here." He nodded to CC's apparently lifeless body. To further the appearance, he clutched her just a little bit tighter, adding a bit of worry into his voice. "Now get out of your Knightmare and help us!"

Villetta, meanwhile, was outraged. "Who the hell do you think you are to order me?"

"My name is Alan Spacer. My father's a duke."

"Nobility?"

"This girl is my fiancée and she was injured in the commotion."

"An odd place for a couple to be taking a stroll" Villetta observed.

Wisely ignoring her, Lelouch continued with his ruse, "My ID card is in my breast pocket. After you come out and confirm who I am, I'll request your protection".

Lelouch smirked as the whirring of the Sutherland ceased and the cockpit opened. Villetta descended on a wire, pistol in hand. "Keep your hands up in the air. I'll take out your ID."

"Now then" Lelouch began. " **Your loyalty belongs to me".**

Villetta stiffened before tossing the gun from her right to her left hand. She then knelt, drawing her hand over her chest in a salute. "Yes, my lord," she answered monotonously. "What are your orders?".

"Hand your Knightmare over to me"Villetta stood.

"Understood." She held up the key. "The code number is X-G-2-1-G-2-D-4."

After getting into the pilot seat and placing CC in the space just behind it, Lelouch held out his hand for the activation key which Villetta tossed up to him. Lelouch ordered, "You will find a honorary britannian in those tunnels get him away from the battlefield and tend to his wounds then you will act normally and await further instructions"

"Yes, my lord."

Closing the cockpit, Lelouch said, "There, that should take care of that." He leaned over the seat, placing two fingers against CC's wrist. "As I thought." He sat back in the pilot seat. Starting up the Knightmare, he said, "You really shouldn't play possum, CC." She remained silent. "No? Nothing?" He sighed. "Fine."

Inwardly, CC was reeling. He knows I'm still alive! And how does he know my name?! He's acting like he knows me and who gave him geass. Was he sent by VV but why couldnt i feel his geass before. CC continued pondering.

Meanwhile,Lelouch was thinking about the ramification of the order he gave Villetta about getting suzaku out of the battlefield knowing that by this order the Lancelot wont debut in shinkuju.

* * *

Japanese civilians ran as soldiers, tanks, and Knightmares alike gunned them down. Kallen sent a Slash Harken into a tank, destroying the vehicle and whoever was inside. Attacking inferior weapons was about all she could do with her hunk of junk Glasgow of a Knightmare now missing an arm as well. "Those damn Britannians!" she exclaimed. It wasn't enough that they had to conquer and oppress Japan, now they were performing massacres too?"

 _"Kallen!"_ Ohgi's voice came over the radio _. "Can the Glasgow still move?"_

"Don't worry Ohgi!" she replied _._ "It's alright, I'll decoy them! Get the people out of here! The only ones that'll be captured are those of us in the resistance!"

 _"I know, but we're trapped; they've got us completely surrounded!"_

"I'll keep them distracted as long as I can and buy you some time! Good luck!"

 _"You too."_

Kallen sent her Slash Harken into a helicopter, the now on fire chopper careening into the ground. She gasped as she heard the sound of Landspinners behind her. Two Sutherlands. The same arrogant voice as before sounded, _"It's our Glasgow friend."_

Kallen began her retreat, making the Glasgow go as fast as it could in an effort to evade capture. KMF rounds slammed into the wall behind her as she fled. A beeping on her console alerted her to yet another problem. "Only thirty minutes left?!" How was she supposed to escape, let alone survive in this situation?

A voice came over the radio, "The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

 _"Who's this?"_ Kallen demanded _"and how do you know this code"._

 _"If you wanna win you're just gonna have to trust me."_

"To win?" Deciding she might as well take his advice, she piloted her Glasgow towards the train tracks before using her Landspinners to propel herself onto the tracks. As she sped along, she asked, "OK, what am I supposed to do now?"

Meanwhile, the two Sutherlands from before trailed behind her. "You pathetic Eleven," the smug pilot said. "If you simply run away, this hunt hasn't much to offer in the way of sport."

Kallen noticed a train heading towards her. The mysterious voice said, _"Since you trusted me, you're gonna win. Jump onto the train!"_

"Gotcha!" she yelled, following his advice.

One of the Sutherlands put a hand forward, skidding backwards as the train gradually began to roll to a stop. "You think you can get through that way, hmm? If that's your plan then…" Jeremiah Gottwald ordered his subordinate, "You, go after the Glasgow!"

"Yes, my lord!" said subordinate replied, sending his Sutherland into the air only to be struck down by two Slash Harkens.

"what the…" Gottwald began. He turned to see a Sutherland with the colors of the Purist Faction retracting its Slash Harkens in a far-away building. "Shot by friendly fire? What's your name and your unit? We're after the one-armed Glas…" he was cut off as the opposing Sutherland raised its assault rifle and fired nailing him easily causing him to eject his cockpit.

"You saved me," Kallen said. "But how did you get ahold of a Sutherland?" She turned her Knightmare to the direction her saviour had been, but there was no one there. "What? Where did he go?"

"Kallen!" She turned to see Ohgi, Tamaki, Minami, and Inoue racing towards her on foot. "What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

"What?" she asked. "He contacted you too?"

"He sure did. And Yoshida's group oughta be here soon."

Ohgi's radio crackled _."You are in charge, aren't you?"_

"Uh yeah"

 _"I present to you the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory."_ As they opened the side doors to the cargo compartments, he continued, _"If you to win, then follow my orders"_

* * *

Lelouch watched as the original members of the black knights with bitter feeling, he didnt forget that they all betrayed him after all he did changing them from a small time terrorists into an army that rivals britannia yet they betrayed him in his weak moment when he thought nunnally was dead so he decided that he will use them but never make them as powerful after all only Kallen is important the rest are replacable.

He also thought about Jeremiah telling himself to apologies to him for attacking him.

"Really,till when will you continue playing dead Cera" Said Lelouch before feeling a hand on his throat chocking him slightly

"How do you know my name and do you work for VV"questioned CC.

"No, I dont work for VV and as for how i know your real name, i saw your memories"explained Lelouch.

"I dont remember showing you my memories"

"Look touch me and see my memory and you will understand everything"

CC decided to comply and touched him seeing through his memories.

"I see so all that happened huh".

"Look, we can talk all you want but i have a battle to win and then i will buy you pizza".

"Ok"Complied CC thinking about pizza.

* * *

Shinjuku battle continued just like last time but without the lancelot this time so it was a complete victory for Lelouch and he was now going to G-1 base,after geassing the solider he was able to get into the command room unnoticed because the room was full of activity.

" **OBEY"** Lelouch geassed everyone including Clovis.

"""Yes my lord"""

Lelouch thought about killing Clovis like last time but he figured that there is really no reason for that after all he doesnt need to know about his mother death and he can use Clovis to further his own goals making his rebellion easier.

"Now then, Clovis first order a cease fire then i want you to get every influental person in area 11 to an emergancy meeting tomorrow and act normal for now untill i give you new orders and Bartley i want you to begin searching ways to use code-R to help a cripple to be able to move again,turning people into cyborgs and to begin the building of this Knight Giga Fortress with integrated float system and the shielding, here are the blueprints and dont worry i will fund it all"

"Yes my lord"

"Now everyone will continue what they were doing untill further orders from me and if there is any problem contact me on this number"

Lelouch walked out finding CC waiting for him.

"So you are finished, now where is my pizza"

"Very well, and by the way if we are gonna become accomplices you have to cut your mental link with my mother"

"Ok, seeing the memories made my trust you so i will accept it but you will buy me more than one pizza"

"Deal"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN CODE GEASS**

Lelouch was exhausted after everything that happened, returning to the past,the shinjuku battle so all he wanted is to go to bed.

"So you live here, nice place"Came the bored tone of CC.

"You know i miss the more open CC" Lelouch replied back "anyway Sayoko you can come out"

"Oh, sorry master i didnt mean to eavesdrop on your conversation"Sayoko replies with a small blush since her master caught her.

"No problem, look Sayoko tomorrow i will talk to you and nunnally about why i was late today and about CC here"Lelouch told Sayoko noticing the weary glance that sayoko is sending towards CC.

"Very well master"sayoko replied before going to bed.

"You have such a pretty maid, so what is she like in bed"CC said.

"Well, uh i never saw sayoko in that light before and anyway i belive Jermeiah loved her something about loyalty "Lelouch replied embaressed "and why are you teasing me didnt it take some time before you did it"

"Well, i saw in the memories me teasing you so i thought to try it and by seeing you making that face it is worth it" CC replied calmly.

"Ok,go to sleep you witch" Lelouch said scowling.

Of course CC would take the bed, lelouch thought but this time he wont let her win so he slept beside her.

"What are you doing"

"Sleeping"

"My, i didnt know you had it in you to sleep in the same bed"

"Lat time you took my bed and made me sleep on the floor but this time i wont lose to you" Lelouch replied with an intense look in his eyes.

"Very well, i accept defeat, you can sleep with me"

Lelouch wisely kept shut about how this is his bed because he knew that like last time it will fall on deaf ears.

...

To say Lelouch was hesitant will be an understatment he was nervous, afterall he decided to tell nunnally that he will fight britannia which is hard on him because untill recently he always didnt tell her anything but this time he chose to tell her everything so no one can use her against him like Schneizel and VV, so with that in mind he entered the kitchen to find sayoko and nunnally while CC was still sleeping.

"Good morning brother" Nunnally told lelouch.

"Good morning master"

"Good morning nunnally and sayoko,so nunnally how are you today"

"I am fine big brother, miss sayoko told me that you wanted to tell us something"Nunnally asked worried.

"Ah, yes sayoko come sit down, what i am about to tell you both is very important"Lelouch said before taking a deep breath"I plan to destroy britannia"

"Oh my brother what are you saying"nunnally asked worried.

"I meant what i said nunnally,look for a long time after the incident i have spoiled you and have been overprotective not telling you about anything but after yesterday i decided that i should tell you everything, because you are growing up and as much as i wouldnt want it, i cant protect you forever,you need to make your own choices and i should trust you"

Suddenly nunnally took lelouch hand and then started crying "Brother, i will help you and thank you for trusting me now i dont feel like an invalid and that i can help you"

"You were never an invalid to me nunnally, and i even have good news for you, i found someone who can help you to regain the use of your legs"Lelouch said happily.

"Really brother?" Nunnally asked surprised

"Yes, although it is still not finished but when it do you will be able to move again" Lelouch continued telling his sister.

"Oh this is wonderful mistress nunnally!"exclaimed sayoko who have been silent till now.

"Yes it is wonderful brother"

"Yes, by the way sayoko what will you do" Lelouch asked despite knowing the answer.

"I will help you of course my loyalty belongs to you" Sayoko said bowing.

"Ok now to more important things to tell you" then lelouch told them both about geass and the ragnarok plan and even that their mother is still alive and the real reason for nunnally blindness.

"No way are you telling me mother is still alive and that she has been living in the body of the knight of six all this time and that i am blind because of geass"

"Yes nunnally this is the truth, wait you two believe me this easily"Lelouch asked surprised.

""Of course brother/master"" the two replied.

"Thank you"Lelouch would have continued but for having a phone call looking at the caller id he found it to be from clovis.

"Yes this is lelouch"

 _"Ah lelouch the meeting will begin shortly"_

"Good"Lelouch said before getting up to leave.

"Where are you going brother"

"I am going to clovis"

"Do you really have to geass everyone"

"Yes nunnally you didnt see what he have done yesterday,it was a massacre".

"I see ok be careful brother"

"I will be nunnally"

...

In the meeting room clovis la britannia was sitting with several high people in area 11 waiting for his younger brother.

"Your highness, when will the meeting begin" Jeremiah Gottwald the leader of the purist faction asked.

"Wait Jeremiah, you will understand everything" Clovis replied when the door suddenly opened and a student have gone through it."Ah meet Lelouch vi britannia my younger brother".

The room erupted into chatter shocked but non as shocked as Jeremiah.

"Your highness" was all he said before the room got shocked again as Jeremiah Gottwald, one of the most prideful men they knew, kneeled to the recently discovered prince and begged for his forgiveness for not being able to protect his mother.

"Rise Jeremiah gottwald and dont ask for forgiveness" Lelouch told the kneeling man.

"Your highness" Jeremiah said again standing not believing that he can be forgiven so easily.

"I only ask for is for you to pledge allegiance to me as my knight"

"Of course, your highness anything for you"

"Even if i were to betray britannia"

At this sentence the room erupted again after it was in silence seeing what Jeremiah gottwald was doing.

"My loyalty is towards the vi britannia family only no matter what" Jeremiah replied with coviction and no hestiation.

"Prince clovis you cannot allow this farce to continue"Said Walter Barrett the financial advisor of area 11.

Before Jeremiah can retort, he felt the hand of his new liege on his shoulder jerking him backwards before hearing him order " **OBEY"** and seeing all of the room occupants suddenly saying"Yes, your highness".

"This is my power Jeremiah" Lelouch said to the bewildered man. He then began to explain his plan and everything even his plans to turn him into a cyborg except that he is from the future and about his mother.

"So, do you still wish to follow me"

"Yes, your highness i will follow you to the depth of hell itself"

"Good, then here are your orders"Lelouch then told Jeremiah his plans with a smirk that jeremiah soon shared.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN CODE GEASS**

When lelouch finished briefing Jeremiah on what to do, he went to ashford academy.

"I missed this place"Lelouch thought when he got near the academy remembering his friends Milly, Rivalz, Nina and finally Shirley and how him being Zero put them in danger.

Entering class he found several girls standing around a red haired sickly girl and talking.

"Kallen! It's been ages!" said one of the girls

"Are you all right? Sophie's been worried sick all this time."

"You're okay though, right?"

" Yeah, I just have to go easy for a little while." Kallen replied keeping her sickly facade up.

The rest of the conversation was interupted by a loud "LULU" from Shirley who was clearly angry "Where were you?,you skipped classes yesterday and some of today also"

When he heard her voice and saw her,lelouch froze, no matter how much he planned for it when he saw her, he remembered her dying in his hands and telling him how much she loved him.

"Sorry, for that shirley but i had things i needed to do today."Lelouch was able to tell her difficulty without crying and making her worry.

"Are you sure you werent out gambling again"Shirley accused him.

"Who is the new student"Lelouch asked her changing the subject by using Kallen.

"Oh, this is Kallen Stadtfeld, poor girl ,they say she's sick and she isnt a new student, she just barely showed up at school last year."Shirley told him before gaining a sceptical look in her eyes"Why".

Lelouch reply was cut by the teacher getting into the classroom and begining the lesson.

All through the lesson, lelouch was thinking through his plans and how to get Kallen alone when he remembered the the best time for that.

* * *

Kallen statdfeld,better know as Kouzuki Kallen, was angry. Ohgi made her go to school again and now she has to act sickly and sit with britannian shits that insult the japanease because of what happened in shinjuku not knowing the truth that it was not poison gas but britannian troops that killed all the civillians which made her remember the mysterious voice that helped them win something that only Todoh was able to do in her musing was broken by a scream.

"Aaaaah! There's a bee! A bee!"

"Oh my God. Kallen, run!"

"Hurry up and run!"

Kallen ran but the bee was after her "I don't get it, why is a bee after me? Hm? I wonder if there's a hive nearby... God, I hate this! I'm sick of acting like a freakin' invalid!" so when she found herself alone she in a show of agility killed it "Crap, he saw me.."

Lelouch when she noticed him came to her "Hello, miss statdfeld or do you prefare Kouzuki".

Kallen was surprised that a britannian student knew her name and in a flash she put him in a chokehold. "Who are you and how do you know that name"

Lelouch trying to breathe said"i need to breathe"

Seeing this Kallen weakened her hold on him. "Now talk"

"I have a call for you from the voice in shinjuku"

He then proceded to get a cellphone out for her.

"Glad you still alive, Q1." Sayoko said disguising her voice, "16:00, the day after observation deck at Tokyo Tower and get your freinds with you, oh and dont murder my associate"

"Who are you? How did you arrange that cease-fire order? Hey, don't hang up!"

"Dont worry, he does it for everyone and by the way my name is Lelouch Lamprouge"Lelouch greeted her offering his hand for a handshake.

"Who is he? and what is your relationship with him"Kallen asked not taking his hand.

"I assume he told you to meet him so if you want to know, you will have to ask him yourself. As for my relation to him,i am someone who believes in his cause and wishes for the destruction of social darwinism"Lelouch answered her without batting an eyelash.

"You are a britannian, why do you wish to fight social darwinism"Kallen asked surprised by his answer.

"I wish for a gentler world that my sister can live in."Lelouch answered with an intense look in his eyes.

"I see" was all she could say because of how similar lelouch was to her brother naoto.

"Now, it is time for you to become a member of the student council"

"What, why do i have to join?"

"Because all students have to join a club and because the student council get privileges that will help you"

That is how Kallen joined the student council, though lelouch felt somewhat disappointed for not seeing her naked again in shower before squashing that thought away.

* * *

After introducing Kallen to the student council, Lelouch found an abandoned factory that was on the edge of the settlement that he thought will be great to build knightmares because of its large size, the area around it deserted and on the edge of the settlement meaning away from the britannian and the japanese alike except for some people that he geassed to not notice anything.

"Good thing, i didnt kill clovis and used geass on the upper people in the government,that will give me time to make the rebellion a success"

Lelouch then saw the time and figured that it is time for the second part to begin.

* * *

When Jeremiah began the day he was furious especially because of what happened yesterday, how the purists lost to a bunch of elevens and again how they had sutherlands but the day became better when he discovered that prince lelouch and princess nunnally are alive and well. When prince lelouch told him of his plans, Jeremiah didnt even hesitate to help him and he made a vow to be loyal to him no matter what happens not only because of lady Marianne but also because he was touched how prince lelouch easily forgave him, that is why he didnt feel bad for what will happen to his comrades,people who he doesnt really have the same believes, afterall he only hated the elevens(sorry japanese) for what happened to the prince and the princess.

He requested that all leaders of the purists to meet because he wanted to announce something.

"Everyone calm down, now i came to tell you all that villetta and I are going to quit the purists faction" Jeremiah announced to the shock of a lot of people.

"What the hell, Jeremiah" Came Kewell soresi voice.

"Like i told you, I quit"

"Ok, who is the new leader then?" Kewell asked hoping it will be him.

"You of course, Kewell" Came Lelouch voice.

"Huh, who the hell are you"

"Before i tell you that, can everyone look at me" Lelouch requested "Good, **OBEY** **"**

* * *

The next day lelouch decided to skip school in favor of overseeing the transportation of the equipment that will make the factory capable to manufacture knightmares, the foot solider uniforms and simulators of knightmares to train. All in all the new base became better than of what he began with in the previous life.

Lelouch was thinking of all this when his phone rang"Hello, Lelouch lamprouge here"

"Hello, your highness this is jeremiah"

"Yes, Lloyd asplund called me to pilot the lancelot"

"Very well, Jeremiah i want you to accept ."

"Okay,my lord"

This was an interesting development,lelouch thought, so suzaku was the second choice to pilot the lancelot. While he wanted to make Jeremiah pilot the sutherland sieg, him piloting the lancelot until it is build will help him.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN CODE GEASS**

 **BEFORE I BEGIN I WISH TO THANK EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW AND THANKS ESPICALLY FOR BlackTyrantValvatorez FOR GIVING ME IDEAS FOR THIS FIC.**

After he got the call from Jeremiah, Lelouch decided to change his plans because of the sudden development, aftell all he didnt want to involve suzaku this time because him piloting the Lancelot would have hindered his plans but with Jeremiah as the pilot, he could afford suzaku involvement espically if he could make him and Euphemia fall in love again. So with that in mind he returned to ashford academy.

"Where were you?"CC asked him just as he entered his room.

"I was checking that the equipment has been moved and then i received a very interesting call from jeremiah" Lelouch told her while sitting on his computer.

"I see, what are you gonna do now"

"I am investing in several companies so if anything happened i can have in case of emergencies"

"Why didnt you kill clovis?" CC asked bluntly.

"I know that you hate him for what he have done but him alive will help me"

"How?"

"Simple, with him alive Charles wont know about my involvement untill later, Cornelia wont hate me which will help me to recruit her and lastly because i used my geass on the powerful people of area 11 the black knights can continue to grow up without anyone feeling anything."

"What about your friend suzaku and his knighmare i saw that it made problem for you"

"The lancelot will be piloted by Jeremiah one of the most loyal people to me, as for suzaku i plan for him to join me by using Euphie"

"You plan for cornelia and euphemia to join you and so suzaku will join you not only because you are his best friend but also because he loves euphemia"

"Indeed,with this i hit two birds with one stone, getting him out of the way and get him a girlfriend"

"Oh, i didnt know you play matchmaker" CC teased him.

Lelouch decided not to reply.

"I am surprised that you are telling me all that, i know that we trusted each other in the future but dont forget i saw memories not experience them"

"I know, yet i still trust you afterall even when you saw my evilness you still helped me and didnt betray me, my witch" Lelouch said the last part lovingly.

If Lelouch was looking at CC, he would have seen her blushing but he wasnt paying attention focusing on his work.

...

The next day Lelouch and Kallen met the rest of the Kouzuki resistance cell.

"Hey Kallen, uh who is he?" Ohgi asked calmly.

"Yeah, who is the brit shit"Tamaki shouted

"Uh, this is the boy i told you about "Kallen told him.

"Hi, i am Lelouch Lamprouge and i am an associate of the voice in shinjuku"Lelouch greeted them calmly.

"Huh, If he employees britannians then i dont want to meet him"

"Listen,the voice helped you to win in shinjuku something that didnt happen since itsukishima and you are telling me you wont meet him because i am a britannian" Lelouch said letting some anger get in his voice.

"Ah, ok tamaki dont fight, and we are ready to hear what he have"Ohgi said to calm the situation.

"Ok, but i dont like it"Tamaki grumbled.

"Very well if you will follow me"Lelouch led them to the train which was strangely empty.

"Why is the train empty"Kallen asked lelouch suspiciously.

Only for lelouch to give her a mobile.

"Hello, Q1 thank you for not murdering my associate" zero said on the phone.

"What now?"

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?"

"The Britannian city. It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice."

" And on the left?"

"I see our city. Remnants of the desiccated city after the Britannian sucked it dry"

"Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train" Zero finally told her.

Kallen and the rest then proceeded to go to the front of the train. Only to stop when they saw a masked man.

" Was it you? On the phone?"Kallen asked the masked figure.

"Wow... Do you think it's a trap?" Yoshida said

"Well, was that you in Shinjuku? Was that cease fire your doing?"Kallen asked again.

"What do you think of my tour at the settlement?"Zero finally spoke.

" Your tour?"Ohgi asked.

"Come-on, there is no way it was this joker."Yoshida again said.

" I wanted you to fully grasp the two, the settlement and the ghetto"

"Yeah, we know. There is a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them."

"You are wrong. Britannia will not fall to terrorism"

"Fall?"

"It's a little bit better than childish nuisance."

" What was that? You call us a bunch of kids?"

"You should know your enemy. It is not people, but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword! Fight for justice!"

"Oh please. That's all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding behind that mask... why should we even trust you?"

"She's right! Lose the mask!"

"Right. Are you going to show us your face or not?"

"Very well, I'll show you. But rather than my face, bear witness to my power."

The train then stopped and Zero got out of it, the others going after him only to stop when they saw a truck waiting for them.

"Where are we going"Ohgi as the leader chose to ask.

"We are going to my base" Was all Zero said.

The others decided to follow him for now. The ride to the base was mostly silent except from some chatter between the group.

"We arrived" Lelouch who was driving said to them breaking the silence.

What they saw was a broken factory but the inside was the real surprise for the factory had machines in it that were working and building knighmares.

"This is our new base if you decide to join me" Zero told them.

"Woah" Was all they could say.

"Now, then i think introductions are necessary, I am Zero"

"Like I said, I am Lelouch Lamprouge and the financial backer of Zero"

"I am Kallen Kouzuki"

"Kaname Ohgi"

"shinichiro tamaki"

"Toru Yoshida"

"Naomi Inoue"

"Kento Sugiyama"

"Now then what do you think will you join me" Zero asked them.

"I have to say i am impressed Zero but can you give us some time to think" Ohgi told him.

"Very well, but think fast".

...

After they left Lelouch took of his mask to show sayoko.

"It surprises how you can imitate someone Sayoko" Lelouch complimented the maid.

"Thank you master Lelouch"

Lelouch then called Jeremiah and told him about the next part of his plan.

"Call Cornelia and tell her that you think the purists will attack clovis"

"Why Cornelia my lord?"

"Simple because she will be the new viceroy after clovis get shot and because i want you to be in her good graces"

"Very well"

Lelouch then proceeded to tell him the plan.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN CODE GEASS**

Cornelia has just finished another rebellion in the Middle Eastern Federation or as it is now known Area 18 when Guilford her knight told her that she has a call from a Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald in Area 11.

"Why do i have to talk to him, couldnt you get the message yourself"Cornelia asked him irritated.

"Sorry,your highness but he says it is important and confidential"Guilford replied.

"Very well, lets see what this Jeremiah want"

"Hello,your highness"Jeremiah greeted her.

"What do you want and say it quickly because i dont have time"Cornelia told him bluntly.

"I have information that the purists ,a group i was in, are planning to attack prince clovis"Jeremiah told her without beating around the bush.

"WHAT" Cornelia shouted.

"They are thinking on attacking prince clovis and pin it on an eleven called Suzaku Kururugi"

"Why are they gonna attack him?"Cornelia demanded to know.

"Because of what happened in shinjuku"Jeremiah replied to her calmly.

"What happened in shinjuku"Cornelia was busy with Area 18 so she didnt watch the news.

"Prince clovis ordered the massacre of the elevens in shinjuku ghetto because terrorists stole gas canister from him, it was easy except when the terrorists got their hands on Sutherlands and were able to win"Jeremiah explained.

"Even if they got their hands on sutherlands, we couldnt lose that easily"

"Yes, normally but the terrorists have been commanded by someone that used brilliant tactics that turned the fight and gave us a humiliating defeat that not even todoh could do" Jeremiah admitted to her. Outwardly he appeared solemn but inwardly he was proud of his lord.

"Not only that but he was able to get in the G-1 base and force prince clovis to order a cease fire" Jeremiah continued to tell her.

"He WHAT, how the hell did he get in and why no one heard anything" Cornelia asked him worried for her brother.

"We dont know how yet, as for why no one heard anything it was because if anyone heard it will lead to problems"

Cornelia accepted that reason because she knew what will happen to clovis if anyone heard about what happened.

"Why didnt you tell clovis? and why did you leave the purists?"Cornelia asked him suspicious of his motives.

"I told prince clovis but he didnt believe me as for leaving the purists, i only joined them because i hated the elevens for what they did to prince lelouch and princess nunnally but after what i discovered..."Jeremiah told her.

"What exactly did you discover"Cornelia blurted quickly without thinking because any news about her younger siblings is important to her.

"Look your highness i cant tell you that on video call i need to see you"Jeremiah told her feigning nervousness.

"Very well, i will come to Area 11 as fast as i can"Cornelia told him feeling her heart soar knowing that there are news about her siblings.

After Cornelia ended the call, she proceeded to call clovis.

"Hello, Cornelia to what do i owe the pleasure for the call"Clovis greeted her with his usual smile.

"Hello, Clovis i just got intel that the purists are gonna attack you"Cornelia told him.

"Oh that conspiracy theory, so Gottwald told you about it, well i can assure you that nothing will happen to me ok"

"Dont be overconfident, Gottwald told me everything"Cornelia warned him.

"Oh" was all clovis said losing his smile,"He shouldnt have told you that"

"Be careful i dont want to lose another sibling in Area 11"

"Look, cornelia i have important things to do rather than hear about conspiracy theories, ok"

"Very well, but i am coming to Area 11 anyway"

"Ok, then i will have a party for your arrival"Clovis told her smiling about the thought of a party.

"That wont be nece..." Cornelia didnt finish because clovis has already closed the line.

Cornelia scowled at this irritated that her brother was so reckless, not noticing the red hue in his eyes all this time.

...

When Lelouch and sayoko returned ashford academy, they found nunnally sitting with Milly and Shirley talking.

"Hi, big brother" Nunnally told him noticing his presence.

"Hello, Nunnally,Milly and Shirley how was your day?"Lelouch asked them all.

"it was great, we played and talked about stuff"Milly told him.

"Yes Lulu, it was fun, you should come next time"Shirley told him hopeful that he will accept.

"Sorry, i cant, i have more important things to do"Lelouch told her harshly.

Hearing his tone, Shirley bolted out with tears in her eyes with Milly going after her not before giving him a glare that said we will talk about it.

"Why did you treat Shirley harshly,big brother" Nunnally asked him with a stern voice.

"I had to, What i am gonna do will put her in danger"Lelouch replied.

"You told me" Nunnally shot back "Now what is the real reason?"

"Sorry Nunnally but i cant tell you"Lelouch replied before going into his room.

How could he tell her that every time he saw Shirley, he remembered how she proclaimed her love while dying in his hands.

"You finally returned" CC told him while eating pizza "How was the meeting?"

"Yeah i returned and the meeting went as i thought it will" Lelouch told her before going for a slice of the pizza only for CC to take the box away.

"You know, you allowed me to eat from your pizza in the other timeline"

"Well you will just have earn that right again then boya" CC teased him.

Lelouch scowled because of her use of that word to address that made him feel like a little boy.

"Witch"

...

The members of the kozuki resistance cell were debating whether to follow Zero.

"Come on guys you dont think we should join the masked freak, do you" Tamaki ofcourse was the first to open his big mouth.

"I dont know, he did help us win against Clovis and not only that he have resources that might help us" Ohgi calmly stated.

"Yeah but he employs a brit" Tamaki tried to argue.

"Yes but like the brit boy said are we ready to squander a way to liberate Japan just because he is a britannian" Ohgi argued back shutting Tamaki.

"You are the leader Ohgi, so should we or shouldnt we?"Kallen asked him to know his answer.

"I think we should give him a chance"Ohgi replied after pondering for a while.

Ohgi prayed that he did the right thing, he knew that he was no leader, he only took charge of the cell after Naoto death because there was no one who wanted to lead so if this Zero can help them liberate Japan then he will follow him.

...

The next day, in school Kallen told him that they will join Zero one time if he could convince them then they will join him.

"Good, then come tonight to the base, because we recevied intel that will help us.

"What intel?"

"Tonight, you will know everything" Was all what Lelouch told her.

...

Kallen and the others met Lelouch dressed as Zero and Sayoko dressed as Lelouch, Zero then took them to the office to tell them the plan.

"In the next few days the purist faction will attack Clovis and pin it on terrorists that got intel from one Suzaku Kururugi so they could abolish the honorary britannian system"Zero told them.

"They deserve it for betraying Japan like this" Tamki told all the people present only to receive glares that shut him up.

"That is why we will kidnap Clovis and defeat the purists" Lelouch continued ignoring Tamaki outbrust.

"But how will we kidnap him he is always guarded" Ohgi asked him.

"Not all the time, Clovis goes to a club that has rather dubious activities so he only takes minimum security with him on those nights" Lelouch lied to them.

"I see, so then" Ohgi replied uncomfortable to know about Clovis sexual activities,

"So the purists will attack by knightmares and we will intercept them and kidnap clovis"

"Why will they attack by knightmares?" Kallen asked him.

"Because they have to be sure 100% for they will lose their lives if anything happened"Zero explained " now here is the plan".

...


End file.
